


Just being a decent person

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Autistic Jonathan Byers, F/M, How was the pull out, Jonathan's first time, Possible spoilers for season 2, RIP Barb I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: Set after "bullshit....bull.... shit...."Nancy is an adorable drunk.Jonathan is a sweetiepie I can't even.Steeeeeeve.But also includes some of the later episodes???





	Just being a decent person

Nancy had called them "bullshit". Called him "bullshit". 

She couldn't keep pretending, and he knew it was because of Jonathan.

Steve couldn't bring himself to hate them though. 

He'd called Nancy out on it today, and even she had seemed oblivious.

He'd run out of that party without talking to anyone.

Jonathan took her home...

Anyone could guess the rest.

 

\----

 

Nancy had reached out for him. 

But his feelings for her were better off left buried, she was Steve's girlfriend, and she was drunk. 

He tucked her in tighter, and left. 

She wouldn't remember in the morning, and that would be fine. Everything would be fine.

 

\---

"Lights on or off?" 

Nancy's heart skipped several beats. He wouldn't be  _that_ bold... would he? 

But she looked over to Jonathan, and he was just talking about the lights.

Part of her was disappointed. A lot of her was disappointed.

She snapped at him, and he was left to turn the lights off.

\---

"Lights on or off?" He asked, then realised the implications of that question.

No way.

No way.

She snapped at him, and he was left to wonder why as he lay awake after he'd turned the lights off.

 

\----

 

She wanted him. 

 _Shared trauma._ Echoed in her head. 

He could have stayed. He was always stuck in "should I stay, or should I go?"

That annoyed her to no end. 

She opened the door of the guest room, Jonathan was at the hallway.

"C-couldn't sleep."

"Needed a glass of water..."

Nancy ran back and shut the door.

No way.

It was a coincidence.

No way.

She opened the door again. 

He was halfway across the room.

No way.

Jonathan blushed wildly and retreated.

Nancy shut the door.

Her heart was pounding.

She opened the door again and he was right there, about to knock.

"Nancy... I..."

"Jonathan..."

Suddenly they were kissing, and he was holding her, and she was pulling at his shirt, and she pulled him into the room and up against the door as it closed.

Jonathan let out a whimper as she tugged his shirt off, and grabbed at his hips. 

 

\----

He couldn't breathe in the best way as Nancy moved above him on the bed. He could still taste her on his lips, he'd barely begun to lap at her when she'd come undone. 

She clenched around him, and he groaned. He was close, close...

"Nancy..."

It was hardly more than a whisper as he lifted her hips.

"Nancy...." he said more urgently as she didn't move off him.

He gripped at her hips, and her hands.

His lips trembled as he looked at her.

"Nancy... I'm gonna come..."

He pulled her gently towards him, and rolled her onto her back. Kissing her as he pulled out, then came undone on her belly. 

His hand was being guided back to where he'd left her wanting, and she came undone around him, crying out his name.

\----

 

 

 


End file.
